The punishment for vengeance
by Sunchaser55
Summary: Sasuke returns to the village after three years. Naruto, the sixth Hokage, must punish him for leaving and for training with Orochimaru. But will he be able to punish his friend? SasuNaru and Mpreg
1. The sixth Hokage

**Yay, another new story. Hopefully everyone enjoys it as much as I enjoy writing it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Warning: contains yaoi and m-preg for later chapters**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **  
Uzumaki Naruto, the young sixteen year old sixth Hokage, sat at a wooden desk within the Hokage tower. He sorted through several papers, twitching his brow slightly. That's what politicians always seemed to do… or at least that's what the blond was beginning to believe.

When he was younger, Naruto would always boast about the Hokage and how he'd become one and have his face carved into the stone mountain just like the previous Hokage. Of course, it wasn't about getting your face put onto some rock for Naruto. What he wanted was respect. Respect from his peers, fellow politicians and of course the villagers. More so the people who treated him like dirt and called him hurtful things just because of what he contained. It just wasn't right.

The sixth peered up at his clock, sighing slightly. That damned clock loved to taunt him. "So…bored," Naruto muttered to himself as he pushed one of the piles of paper aside and brought the next pile in front of him.

He may have thought that being Hokage was the coolest thing while he was younger, but every time that he found himself behind a desk, life seemed so dull and felt rather boring. Not how he had imagined.

But he did gain some respect and he still have exciting moments and missions that he'd trade an arm for. He loved missions with a strong passion. Especially his new A-rank Hokage missions. Unfortunately though, there were only so many. It wasn't often that a Hokage would get an assignment. Normally, even if it were an A-rank, there'd be a capable Jounin available. The village hidden in the leaves was filled with many strong ninja.

Naruto was soon interrupted from his papers as the door to his office creaked open. He looked up from his papers and smiled fondly. A beautiful pink haired Konuichi entered the room and approached Naruto's desk. She placed a piece of paper onto his desk.

"Sakura-chan… Glad to see that your back from that mission," Naruto chirped.

He then allowed his eyes to quickly scroll down the paper's contents, "Great! Good to see you succeeded in your mission too."

"Thank you, _Hokage-sama_," Sakura held back a giggle. He gave her a sly look, "Sakura-chan, what've I told you. For you, I'm just Naruto." A laugh finally escaped from her lips, "I know, I know. I'm only teasing." Sakura moved around the desk and gave him a little hug. "Its nice to finally see a familiar face," she whispered into Naruto's ear. He nodded. Naruto hadn't seen Sakura for a while. Two months ago, she was sent on a long term mission.

Signing the paper, he handed it back to her, "Take this to one of the desks in the main hall. Whoever's on duty there will give you your pay." She smiled sweetly, "Thanks Naruto." The groggy blond stood up, "Don't thank me. You worked very hard."

"Where are you off too?"

"I need to get out and get some air," Naruto grinned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto walked through the park. His long Hokage robes blew with the wind. The silky fabric that hung from his Hokage hat also danced with the gust. He comfortably sat down in one of the grassy fields that the park contained. Tall grass and bright, colourful flowers surrounded him. It was a gorgeous day.

On days like these the young Hokage would always go to the park and sit within the long grass. Naruto looked up at the clear, blue sky. It was odd… Every time that he came here and sat in the peaceful field, Uchiha Sasuke would haunt his mind. And sadly, so did the mistakes that both of them had made through out their lives.

Naruto began to pick and fiddle with the flowers, the sun glimmering off of his gorgeous blue eyes and the breeze blowing through his bangs. As he turned his gaze from the sky to the Great Hokage stone faces, Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. He found it bizarre to see his own face up there along with the others.

He wondered how Sasuke would react to him being the Hokage… Would he treat him the same? Would he be proud… but still treat him the same? Naruto chuckled again. He couldn't help but hear Sasuke's voice in his mind, saying, "You may be the Hokage now, but you'll always just be a dobe." Or, "Usuratonkachi, they probably made a mistake and someone else is supposed to be Hokage." He imagined Sasuke to say something along those lines…

Naruto sighed. He hadn't seen Sasuke for three years. Last time that he ever saw his best friend was when they were fighting. Fighting each other ruthlessly in the Valley of the End. Whether Sasuke even found Orochimaru on his guest for power was beyond Naruto's knowledge.

But as much as he wanted to, Naruto didn't have much time to mope on and on about Sasuke. He'd only been Hokage for three months. He had to stay in the village. If he left to look for Sasuke after just becoming the Hokage three months ago, then how would people be able to rely on him?

Quite suddenly, Naruto noticed Tsunade, the fifth Hokage, jogging towards him. She stopped in front of him. Naruto nodded, "Grandma Tsunade." She extended her arm out and offered Naruto a hand. He hesitantly took it. What was up? Did he do something wrong? The sixth pulled himself up and cocked an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"Its Sasuke! He's come back to the village!" Tsunade cried. Naruto's eyes widened, "What!?" Tsunade eyed him seriously, "You're the sixth Hokage. Its up to you. What should be done with him? At the moment, I'm keeping Sasuke in your custody."

Naruto immediately ran to the Hokage Tower, leaving Tsunade behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He burst through the doors of his custody, tears forming and stinging in his eyes.

"Sasuke," Naruto gasped at the sight before him. In the middle of the small custody room was a chair. Sasuke sat in this chair, handcuffed to it. And across his eyes was a blindfold.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said this below a whisper. Sasuke's head snapped up in the direction of the source of the voice. "Naruto?" he asked, clearly recognizing the boy's voice even though it sounded slightly older.

After a few moments of standing in the doorway, Naruto closed the door behind him and then began to approach the confined Sasuke. Wiping the tears away with the back of his hand and trying to keep his cool, Naruto finally replied, "Yeah Sasuke… its me."

After a long period of silence, Naruto whispered sadly, "Sasuke…what made you come back?" Sasuke's neutral response was, "I got my revenge. I killed Itachi and Orochimaru."

"So you think that you can just come back after betraying us!?" Naruto suddenly yelled angrily. As much as he wanted to embrace the raven haired ninja, Naruto couldn't help but feel enraged. You couldn't just run away from the village, nearly kill your best friend, join Orochimaru and then expect to be welcomed back.

"I see your temper hasn't changed," Sasuke said. Naruto stared at him, astonished. Sasuke and Naruto hadn't seen each other for years and all Sasuke could talk about was Naruto's temperament?

The sixth swallowed thickly, trying to hold back tears, "Hello to you too."

"You know Usuratonkachi, you didn't exactly start with a greeting either." Naruto froze up at hearing Sasuke use his pet name.

Before the missing nin could comment on Naruto's loss of words, the blond quickly said, "So now that you're here… Does that mean your willing to pay for your crimes and help the village by being a ninja of Konoha?" He tried to sound serious. Sasuke's head tilted to one side, "Why does it matter to you? Why are you talking to me about that?"

"Because, I'm the sixth Hokage." The raven haired boy chuckled, "Really? Well, you may be the Hokage, but you'll always just be a dobe."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope everyone likes it so far. Please review and I'll update whenever I have the chance. **


	2. Sasuke's punishment

**Heres the update! I'm so happy that a lot of people are liking my stories! I very happy with how many reviews I've gotten for this too. Hopefully everyone continues to enjoy this. Thanks a ton to my reviewers and people who have favourited and alerted this.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**WARNING: contains yaoi, m-preg and tragedy. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Uchiha Sasuke, do you plead guilty?" Naruto's silky, but at the moment, serious voice rung through out his office. Naruto sat behind his desk and Tsunade stood sternly beside him. Placed in front of the sixth's desk was Sasuke, who was still handcuffed to his chair and blindfolded. Near the door, stood a bodyguard, a ninja chosen by the Hokage. This was Nara Shikamaru.

Such a body guard was selected by the Hokage themselves. The ninja who that Hokage chose would then turn down or accept the offer. If they agreed, they would serve the Hokage who selected them. They had many duties. They'd act as their Hokage's bodyguard. Also, once they became this type of bodyguard only the Hokage could assign them missions. Pretty much, that person would be under that one Hokage's jurisdiction. It was actually quite a rare and convenient rank though.

What made it rare was that a Hokage could only have one of these specially chosen bodyguards each. Normally, it'd be the ninja who the Hokage could trust the most. So there are very few positions open most of the time. At the moment, there was only one position available. Tsunade had chosen a candidate and that was Shikamaru. But the young sixth hadn't chosen one yet. It wasn't really a big deal. If a Hokage didn't want one, then they didn't have to choose one. It was completely up to them.

The blindfolded boy seemed to take a deep breath before he replied, "Yes… I'm guilty." Naruto quickly responded, "Then give me one good reason why you shouldn't be locked up… perhaps executed."

The blond bit his lip. He didn't even want to say these things. They just seemed to be slipping out of his mouth.

"Because… I never killed the innocent. I only killed Itachi and Orochimaru. So I kinda did Konoha a favour."

"Yes, but you still purposely betrayed Konoha and sold yourself to Orochimaru, allowing him to teach you forbidden jutsu no doubt," Naruto countered. "Yeah…but," Sasuke came to a loss of words. Tsunade placed a rough hand onto Naruto's tense shoulder, whispering, "You can stop now, Naruto."

She could tell by the look in his eyes that this was hurting him.

"Sasuke," Tsunade began. "If you know how guilty you are, then why would you even think of returning here?"

"I came back…for him," Sasuke said. Tsunade's eyes narrowed, "_Him_? Who's _him_?"

"For Naruto," the missing nin responded. Now Naruto butted in, "Why!? Why me!?"

What Sasuke wanted to say was, "Because I love you." But instead he said, "Because I knew how much I probably had hurt you by leaving. We were comrades."

Naruto's fist clenched. He could feel tears stinging in the corners of his eyes again. He may have looked like a Hokage, but he sure didn't feel like one. He felt so weak… Tsunade could even see right through him.

"Do you have anything else to say…Sasuke?" Naruto asked shakily. Sasuke flinched, hearing the sadness and uncertainty in the blonde's voice. "Naruto… I'm really sorry. And to prove this, I'm willing to accept my punishment… even if it is execution," Sasuke said. Naruto buried his face in his hands, crying silently.

Tsunade placed a hand on his rocking shoulder yet again, "Alright. We'll take a break for now. We need to discuss Sasuke's punishment anyways. Shikamaru, you take Sasuke back to the sixth's custody." Shikamaru nodded, un-cuffing Sasuke so that he could stand up and walk. He took the chair in one hand and lead Sasuke away with the other.

When they were both gone, Tsunade shook Naruto gently. He hesitantly looked up at her with teary eyes. "You need to calm down," she said softly. "But I can't!! I can't do this! Not to Sasuke! I-I love him!" Naruto cried.

"I know… That's why I left his punishment up to you. It can be whatever you want, as long as it helps to tell us that Sasuke can be trusted." The blond teen wiped away his tears, repeating, "Anything?"

"Yes, whatever you believe is the best fitting."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto walked through the village of Konoha. He needed to get some fresh air and clear his mind before having to speak with Sasuke about his punishment. The sixth already knew what that punishment was going to be.

Naruto walked by the Ichiraku ramen stand. He stopped, eying it for a moment. He hadn't eaten there in months. The ramen cook and his daughter were probably wondering what had happened to their best customer. Therefore, he approached it and sat down on one of the stools, waiting for the old guy to notice him. Naruto took off the Hokage hat and placed it on the stool next to him, stroking his blond hair afterwards and combing a hand through it.

As the cook turned around, his eyes widened, "Naruto! Its been a while."

"Yeah, I've been really busy."

"I bet Sixth Hokage-_san_."

Naruto laughed and then said with a smile, "I'll have some miso ramen." The man nodded, turning to his boiler.

After a few minutes, Naruto's ramen was served. "Here ya go!"

"Thanks."

Naruto grabbed a pair of chopsticks and then paused for a moment. Before he dug into the ramen, he allowed its pleasant aroma to make its way up to his nose. "Smells delicious, just like it always does," he muttered to himself. Without another thought, Naruto bombarded the noodles. It had been so long since he had Ichiraku ramen. Much too long.

"Thanks for coming by," the ramen cook grinned as he collected four stacked bowls from Naruto. "Don't mention it," Naruto said as he stood up and handed the man his money. Picking up his hat and then putting it back onto his head, Naruto wandered off.

Naruto slowly opened the door to his custody. He entered, slowly closing the door behind him. Sasuke's head jerked up, "Who's there?" The blond Hokage kneeled down, his eyes now at the blindfolds level. "Its me."

"Naruto…" Sasuke could feel himself heating up. The other boy felt so close. He could feel Naruto's soft breaths against his skin and could also feel the moistness of Naruto's soft lips nearly scraping against his own. He was so near. It was a feeling that he had been dying to feel. If Sasuke just slightly moved his lips forward, then he could've caught Naruto in a kiss. But he never did.

Naruto un-tied the blindfold, finally giving Sasuke his sight back. He continued to stay down at Sasuke's level though. Sasuke liked it that way. He couldn't help but look into Naruto's lovely blue orbs. It had been three years since the last time Sasuke saw Naruto. The raven haired ninja wanted to take in every feature of his now older crush.

"Sasuke," the Hokage began. "Can I trust you?"

"What do you think, Usuratonkachi?" Sasuke said. Naruto frowned, "I'm being serious, Teme. Can I trust you or not?"

"Of course you can."

At the moment that he responded, Sasuke felt the handcuffs slip off and fall onto the ground. Naruto had untied him. Sasuke slowly stood up as Naruto did soon after.

"Wh-why are you freeing me?" Sasuke asked with slight uncertainty in his voice.

"Who said anything about freeing you?" Naruto stated seriously. But that expression soon died away and a grin appeared on his face, "Only kidding with you."

Without another word, Naruto took Sasuke into a hug, embracing him tightly. "Teme," he whispered into the taller boys shoulder. Sasuke, astonished and uncertain of what to do at first, gently wrapped one of his arms around Naruto and lightly began to rub at his back. Naruto withdrew enough to look up into Sasuke's face. "Sasuke…" he whispered just for the sake of saying the other's name.

The pale eighteen year old brought his free hand up to Naruto's head. His fingers sweeped through the blonde's bangs. He then hesitantly clutched onto the rim of Naruto's Hokage hat, taking it off and tossing it onto the ground. Sasuke's hand could now brush through Naruto's soft, blond hair. As he continued to let that one hand venture through the Hokage's golden locks, the other hand that had once been wrapped around Naruto had now found its way to the smooth, tanned skin of his face.

Sasuke began to stroke Naruto's whiskered cheek. He paused for a moment though, looking for a reaction from the blond. But Naruto didn't show any signs that he wanted Sasuke to stop, so Sasuke soon continued. Naruto seemed to melt into the feeling of Sasuke's angelic touch.

Sasuke leaned his face in closer, cupping Naruto's chin in his hand. The other hand that had been in Naruto's hair went down to Naruto's shoulder. Sasuke pulled him closer.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered, closing his eyes. He knew that Sasuke was going to kiss him.

Finishing the gap between them, Sasuke and Naruto's mouths met. But just barely. They were hesitant. They're lips scraped against each other. Sasuke felt a shiver run down his spine at the gentle sensation. To Sasuke's dismay, before he could fully kiss the blond and claim those soft lips, the door to the custody opened.

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he immediately pushed Sasuke away from him. "How's everything going, Naruto?" it was Tsunade. Naruto sighed, relieved. She hadn't seen anything. "Oh, good! Good! I was just going to talk with him about his punishment now!" Naruto quickly said. The Godaime nodded, "Ok. I'll let you guys discuss that then." She then slipped out of the room.

Sasuke looked down at the ground. He wasn't sure whether to mention their moment or not. Just as Sasuke began to open his mouth, Naruto rapidly cut him off, "Sasuke… I'm glad to see you… but lets just forget about what happened. We can't… I shouldn't have done that." Sasuke silently nodded, somewhat disappointed. He was afraid that Naruto would say something like that.

"Anyways, your punishment…" Naruto began. "Uchiha Sasuke, you have no choice or opinion in what I am about to say. You will be my specially chosen bodyguard for one year. That is your punishment."

Sasuke's eyes widened. What the hell? That wasn't a punishment! That was an honour. But Naruto did this so that he could keep an eye on Sasuke. Also it was a trust test.

"A specially chosen bodyguard? Isn't that-"

Naruto cut him off, "A Hokage's bodyguard. You only answer and take orders from me now Sasuke." Realization dawned upon the now bodyguard. He understood now. If he was Naruto's guard, then that would show him that he could be trusted. Sasuke smiled lightly on the inside. There was no one else who he'd rather want to protect more.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope everyone liked it! Please review and I'll update whenever I have the chance. **


	3. D rank missions and jealousy

**Sorry about the incredibly long wait. But at least** **its updated now! Thanks to all my reviewers and I hope you all enjoy the chappie! D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**WARNING: Contains yaoi and mpreg**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto sat behind his desk, working on papers… as usual. As the door to his office creaked open, Naruto held back a laugh. Sasuke approached him, frowning. Forcing the grin off of his face, Naruto peered up at him. "You finished the mission?"

A vein throbbed on Sasuke's forehead, "Yep… I'm done! Now can I get a mission that isn't D-rank!? I'm eighteen and have been a ninja for years."

"You'll do whatever I assign you."

Sasuke grunted. They had not been getting along since Sasuke started his duties. Naruto glanced down at a piece of paper that lay on his desk, "Ok, next mission… You need to help out at the Ninja Kindergarten School."

Sasuke's eye twitched, "No way! I don't have the patients for little kids at the moment." He wanted to add 'I can barely handle sixteen years olds' (Naruto is sixteen for those who don't remember).

Naruto cocked an eyebrow at him, "No choice, Teme."

With a loud sigh, Sasuke left the office, collected the pay for his recent mission and then headed out to complete his current one. Sasuke swore that if he wasn't Naruto's bodyguard, that D-rank give Rokudaime would have had his neck wrung. Personally by his own hands of course considering it was he who Naruto gave these annoying missions to. Like come on, some of these missions were ridiculous! His first mission of the day was to help some six year old complete his puzzle. Then another mission was to take a little girl to the pet shop to buy a wiener dog… Ugh, they never seemed to end.

A few hours later Sasuke returned to Naruto's office again. He did not seem happy though. He had glue all in his hair and marker streaks staining his clothes. Naruto couldn't help but laugh this time, "How the hell did they reach your hair?"

"Their teacher kept on telling me that I'd look menacing if I stood up. So whenever I had to help one of those little brats, I had to kneel down…" he paused. "One of them stood up on his chair and used his stupid popsicle stick to 'shampoo' my hair."

Naruto laughed a bit more but then cleared his throat, "Now-"

Sasuke immediately cut him off, "Oh god no! No more stupid D-rank missions!" The younger boy stood up and walked towards the door of his office, "I was gonna ask if you wanted to have lunch with me." Turning the doorknob, Naruto left the room.

"What makes you think I'd even want to, Usuratonkachi!" Sasuke yelled out after him. But when Sasuke entered the hall, Naruto was already out of sight. "Oh well… I'll go and get my money," Sasuke said, looking at his mission papers. He snorted. He couldn't believe that he was only being paid 500 ryo for helping those evil little kindergarteners. He deserved much more! But there was nothing he could do about that.

"Well, I guess when Naruto's out on a break, I may as well have lunch. Probably when he gets back, I'll have to do more lame missions… Enjoy this while it lasts, Sasuke," he muttered to himself. He then went out into the main hall and collected his 500 ryo. That amount was more then enough for Sasuke to treat himself for lunch.

He wandered off, looking for the nearest rice shack.

As Sasuke walked down the strip, he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. He swung around and noticed the pink-haired Sakura. "Sasuke-kun!!" she wrapped her arms around the raven haired boy, making him jump.

"S-Sakura! Hey!" he pushed her away, embarrassed.

"I heard that you were back. I was wondering when I'd get to see you," Sakura smiled sweetly. Sasuke smiled lightly in return. "Yeah, its nice to see you too," he said.

"So, where are you off to?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, I'm just going out to get some lunch."

"Is that so. That's what I was about to do," she paused. "Care if I join you?"

Sasuke nodded, "Sure… whatever."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Sakura sat within a small café. They sat across from each other. "So… how have you been?" Sakura looked up at him from her menu shyly. Sasuke lifted his hand up, signalling for a waiter and then gazed back at his menu awkwardly. They felt very uncomfortable considering it had been three years.

"I've been alright. You?" he responded.

"I'm okay, too!" She bit her lip, placing the menu flat on the table and glancing down at it, avoiding eye contact. Before either of them could continue with the vague conversation, a waiter approached.

"Hello there. Welcome. Are you ready to order drinks?" he asked. Sakura and Sasuke both nodded. "I'll have a hot chocolate, please," Sakura said. The waiter turned to Sasuke, "And you, sir?"

"Hn… Just water."

"Good choice!" the man smiled at them and then wandered off. The two did not speak again until they received their drinks. "Would you like to order your meals now?"

Sakura shook her head, "No…not yet."

"Oh, alright. I'll be back in a few minutes then."

After the waiter left, Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, "Hm? What is it, Sakura?"

The pink haired girl looked into his pure onyx eyes, her own green orbs reflecting sadness, "I just want to talk with you, Sasuke-kun… Its been far too long." She paused, "But… even so… Sasuke-kun… Have you not noticed my love for you?" Before, I told you clearly… and yet you say nothing."

Sasuke shifted his weight. He was well aware of her feelings… well he was three years ago. But Sakura still liked him?"

"Sakura, its not that I haven't realized. You shouldn't exactly believe that that's gonna be the first thing that crosses my mind when I've only seen you for 15 minutes," Sasuke said cooly. Sakura's green gaze fell back to the table, her bangs covering her face. "Yeah…sorry," she muttered.

Just then, Naruto walked into the small café, rubbing at his growling stomach hungrily. He didn't notice Sakura nor Sasuke until he went by their table. Naruto froze. To him, it looked like they were on a date.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura greeted. Naruto smiled weakly, "S-sorry… I guess I interrupted something."

Sasuke smirked, noticing the hurt in the blonde's eyes. Perhaps he could bring out his Hokage's feeling through jealousy. "Nice timing, Usuratonkachi… just when I was about to tell Sakura about how much I love her."

Her beautiful green eyes widened, a blush developing upon her face. "S-Sasuke-kun," she uttered as he reached for her hand which rested on the table in front of her. He intertwined their fingers.

Naruto gave Sasuke a glare. He could just tell by the look in that bastard's eyes that Sasuke was purposely trying to hurt him…

He gave a respectful nod, "Congratulations Sakura-chan… Sasuke…" The sixth Hokage then turned away from them. "I need to get back to work. See ya," he quickly blurted out, running out of the café. Naruto didn't want anyone to notice how angry he was.

Sakura blinked curiously, "I wonder what's eating him… I think he's too stressed. The politics is getting to his head." Sasuke only chuckled. After a moment of hesitation, Sakura blushed, "Sasuke-kun… do you truly love me? Why didn't you ever tell me before?"

"Yeah, I love you," sasuke lied. Sakura's blush became even brighter. But to her dismay, Sasuke released her hand, sighing slightly.

If he dated Sakura then Naruto would truthfully tell him his feelings. It would drive the blonde mad. Hopefully Naruto's stubbornness hadn't gotten worse these past three years. But Sasuke believed that this would tackle right through that. Hopefully it would also get through this new serious political side. That's the part that seemed to be keeping Naruto from telling Sasuke his feelings. If he was to be a good Hokage, then he couldn't exactly allow himself to fall in love with a missing nin whom he was expected to punish. That probably wouldn't look good.

Sasuke was beginning to realize just how much pressure Naruto had to deal with.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stormed into his office, clearly angered. He began to pace back and forth with his arms folded across his chest. "Sasuke-teme!" he growled. "He did that on purpose," Naruto continued to mutter several negative things towards Sasuke.

But then the blonde mentally slapped himself. "Wait… what if he does like Sakura-chan… and it wasn't some plan to hurt me after all?" He sat down and slouched in his chair, more sad then angry. Naruto bit his lip, bringing his nails up to dig into the wooden desk, "Why does it matter, Naruto… you can't be together anyways. You even said so yourself."

The frustrated sixth Hokage grabbed at several scattered papers that lay around on his desk. He began to read them, trying to ignore the thoughts of Sasuke that crept into his flustered mind.

At that moment, Naruto just wanted to forget about him. It wasn't the first time either. During the period that he was away, Sasuke haunted his mind. It didn't feel like that had changed. Naruto found that ever since the 'moment' that he'd told Sasuke to forget about, they had not been getting along.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the thought, "Stupid Sa-" Before he could finish, the door to his office creaked open. Tsunade walked in, muttering things to herself. She was probably grumpy because she'd been at the Hokage tower since the early morning. She hadn't had her daily dose of alcohol just yet.

"Naruto, I need to talk with you. Its about Sasuke," Tsunade said, leaning against Naruto's desk. The blonde peered up from his work, a pissed expression written on his face from the mentioning of Sasuke's name. "What about him? What did he do?" Naruto grunted.

"He hasn't done anything. Its just that I'm aware of him being your guard, so I thought it'd be a good idea if you two moved in together."

Naruto couldn't help but laugh, "Uh, no!"

The Godaime frowned, "How come?" Naruto's blue eyes narrowed, "Just because… and hey, I don't see Shikamaru moving in with you."

"Well you're the most recent Hokage. You'd have a higher chance of being targeted," she paused. "And besides… at least you guys are close in age. Shikamaru would never agree to move in with me, even if it were for a job."

"Just drop it. He's probably already got plans with Sakura-chan," Naruto mumbled to himself bitterly. The thought of it made him steam.

"Pardon?"

"Oh, its nothing! Just saying crazy things!" Naruto quickly replied. Tsunade smiled brightly, "Alright! No more complaints? Then its settled. Sasuke will be moving in with you."

Naruto's jaw dropped. But before he could say a word, Tsunade wandered out of the office. After sitting behind his desk in shock for several minutes, the blonde deeply sighed.

How the hell was he supposed to tell Sasuke this?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hopefully this chapter was ok. Please review! **


	4. Sexual Harassment

** Hey! **

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated... I've been so stressed and busy with doctors appointments and school. And when I have had time to do stuff, I've actually been writing up another story that I'm writing. Again, sorry. **

**I just felt like I had to update for the new years. I hope you all like it:)**

**Disclaimer: Contains yaoi (boyXboy) and Mpreg. If you don't like that kinda stuff, then I beg you not to read this. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Naruto glared at Sasuke as he looked around the blonde's apartment. If that onyx eyed bastard thought he'd have Naruto's room, then he better expect another thing coming.

"So, where do I sleep?" Sasuke asked with a smirk on his face. He peered into Naruto's room. But Naruto pushed him away from the doorway, "No way! You can sleep on the couch!"

"The couch?" Sasuke snorted. Naruto nodded, "Uh huh."

"…"

Sasuke frowned, wandering into the family room and tossing himself on the couch. "Well fine… I'll get used to this anyways," he smirked again, gesturing towards the door that led to the bathroom. "My sleeping area has a perfect view of the bathroom for when you come out of the shower."

Naruto gritted his teeth, blushing angrily, "Shup up, Teme!"

"Maybe if you make me by giving me a kiss…" Sasuke teased. Naruto calmly walked over to the back of the couch, facing Sasuke's back. The blonde bent down a little, allowing himself to be at the level of Sasuke's ear.

The raven froze up as he felt the Hokage's moist lips brush against the skin of his ear. "You're so naughty, Sasuke," Naruto whispered hotly into the other's ear. Sasuke seemed to melt as the younger boy's tongue ran down the tingling, pale skin of his neck. Soon after, his gentle, tanned hands rested upon Sasuke's tense shoulder. They began to massage him, moving in a relaxing motion. Sasuke leaned back while closing his eyes.

"Did you still want that kiss?" the quiet but seductive voice whispered again. Sasuke brought a hand up to try and feel out the other. But before he could touch him, Sasuke felt a sharp pain run through his earlobe.

He scrambled up off the couch, clutching the nearly bleeding ear. "W-what the hell!?" he shrieked.

"Perv!!" the blonde then wandered off into his room. Sasuke growled. That whore had bitten his ear!!! "Bitch!" Sasuke yelled in after him. Naruto rolled his eyes, slamming his door shut behind him.

Sasuke pouted, slumping down on the couch yet again. He sighed, "I'll never understand politicians…" He then became more serious and calm again, smirking. He always did see Naruto as the type that was plain hard to get:

1) He was stubborn.

2) He was a 'responsible' politician (or at least that's what Naruto wanted it to look like).

3) He always saw Sasuke as a sarcastic asshole…. Well that's how Sasuke sees it, but we all know that Naruto loves the bastard.

4) Naruto was now aware of Sasuke's love for him, so he was probably being flustered with many emotions.

And 5) Naruto was too shy when it came to love.

There could be many more reasons, but it shall be left at that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke strolled around town. He didn't know what to do anymore…. He had tried to make Naruto jealous through his fake relationship with Sakura… which hadn't worked!

Earlier that day, Sasuke had explained the fake confession to her. But Sasuke, who didn't expect her to have monstrous strength, ended up receiving a bruise on his right eye. So he ended up only making his relationship with both Naruto and Sakura… well, worse.

He had also tried teasing the blonde… sexual teasing to be more realistic. They were practically like the 'kissing' and 'shower' comments that he said at the time that he moved in.

Now he'd been living with his Usuratonkachi for a whole week. All week he tried this teasing. He fox whistled at the blonde when he walked out of the bathroom after having a shower, with only a towel wrapped around him. He had also peeked into Naruto's room while he dressed, which resulted in the throwing of objects. Sasuke even sneaked into his room at night, watching him sleep peacefully. During these times, the raven would look down at his sleeping form fondly.

Due to this harassment, Sasuke made it seem like 'I want Naruto for sex! And only sex! Sex! Sex! Sex!'

But that wasn't it at all… Sasuke loved the kitsune with all his heart. He tried to show him… but the stubborn politician was denying his feelings. What made it harder was that he knew Naruto loved him. He could tell from the time before. Naruto responded positively to everything the raven said or did at the time Naruto un-cuffed him.

Again, Sasuke sighed. Maybe he'd just need to calm down… He couldn't force Naruto into anything. He was a politician now. He had better things to worry about. Naruto was living his dream… Sasuke had lived his dream too. He was still disappointed though. Right when he believed he had another reason to live, he was rejected. Sasuke shook his head. No! Wait! That wasn't true! He was Naruto's bodyguard. That was a reason to live.

Sasuke smiled weakly to himself. That's right… As long as he was close to the blonde and could at least be his friend, then that would be enough.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto lay in his bed, cuddling with a pillow. He was very exhausted… More like tired from boredom. He grunted, sitting up and grabbing at a magazine that lay in a pile beside his bed. He flipped through it, looking for recipe ideas. He wanted ideas for tomorrows dinner.

He hummed to himself as he flipped through the pages.

Suddenly a page with several 'Do you wanna get your boyfriend's attention?' advertisements caught his eye. He was really tempted to scan the page, but he kept telling himself that he didn't love anyone or want any ones attention… That of course was a lie.

Before the page could drag him in, Naruto threw the magazine on the carpeted floor. "Wrong magazine," he muttered. Though he knew he subconsciously picked it up considering it said 'Ways to please your boyfriend' right on the title page. Of course he'd never admit that.

Naruto stood up from his bed, abandoning the magazines. He reached into his closet and then pulled out a bath robe, considering he was only wearing his pajamas and the room was chilly. He shivered, entering the family room. Just as he sat down and turned the tv on, Sasuke walked into the apartment.

Naruto looked in his direction, smiling lightly. The other boy had been away for most of the afternoon. It was a little lonesome without him…

"Hey," Naruto greeted him. Sasuke nodded in response. Sasuke walked into the room after taking his shoes off. He hesitantly sat down beside Naruto without saying a word.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Sasuke opened his mouth to speak. "Hey… Usuratonkachi… I'm sorry… alright?" Naruto looked up at the boy with surprised blue eyes. Sasuke continued, "We haven't seen each other for such a long time. Lets not rip out each others throats."

"You're right. We'll only bicker!" Naruto giggled.

"Right," Sasuke smiled fondly.

Naruto stood up, rubbing at his eyes, "I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed. You have a good sleep… Sasuke." He nearly added 'chan' or 'kun,' but stopped himself considering 'chan' was often used between lovers. Sasuke turned the tv off, resting on his bed. "Yeah. Good night."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry about it being kinda short. But hopefully you enjoyed it anyways! I'll hopefully have more time after I finish with my exams. But I can't make any promises. **

**Please review! **


End file.
